Wolf's Blossom
by Jienko
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran Have always secretly loved each other and have never conffesed it,and Know they are 14years old will the new kid steal sakuras Heart!or will Syaoran Fight for the one he oh so loves Dear SS
1. Morning Whoop

Morning-

One day Sakura woke up one morning. "Syaoran…." she yawned quietly. She rubbed her eyes to remove she sleepiness and dizziness from her eyes. She then tried to stand up, surprisingly she did not collapse unlike some mornings. Sakura blinked twice and glaring at her drawer an image appeared in front of her.

"Syaoran…." She sighed

On the way to school-

Sakura couldn't stop the boy's image appearing in her every thought. Of course now she was now very drowsy and dizzy, she did not take her medication. Before she realized it she had already collapsed beside the sidewalk. Only minutes later did she awaken when she herd a warm but soothing voice "Sakura,Sakura!". Her barley opened her eyes. Her head was in his lap and she felt a warm comforting hand caressing her cheek. She couldn't make out his face for her eyes would barely open. Although she knew it was Syaoran .She then closed her eyes again to weak to hold conciseness, and sighed "Syaoran…."

Syaoran relived at her sigh giving him a sign that Sakura was okay. Syaoran then kissed Sakura's forehead and whispered "it will be all right".

Sakura's room-

Syaoran carried Sakura to her house and into her room and laid her on her bed and gave Sakura her medication. Then Syaoran sat down beside Sakura for she was still asleep. He examined Sakuras Face her smooth soft skin and her luscious lips. Syaoran then leaned down knowingly she wouldn't be awake for awhile .Syaoran leaned towards her ear and whispered "Ashiteru…Sakura-chan…with all my heart". He then kissed her softly on her lips. When they parted Sakura then awoke and before he could change his position she had wrapped her arms around his neck. He then quickly yelped out "Sakura you know how you get when you take your medmpm-…."before he could even complete his sentence Sakura passionately kissed him. He wanted to stop, but he was suddenly lost in her. When they broke the kiss. Sakura blinked twice and then realized what she had done and then turned to him other side of the bed trying to hide her blush. He also blushed but put his hand on her shoulder and said "it's alright I know how you get when …"

He was a little relived that she didn't hear what he said earlier.

She looked at him sitting up and hugged him, and gave a little giggle.

He was a little stunned, hesitated but then finally wrapped his arms around her and whispered "And I meant it".

She raised one eyebrow and said "huh"?

But he kept silent and pushed back some hair that was in her face.

After and awkward pause he leaned her to the wall. Sakura with a bewildered face stared into his amber eyes. She was lost in his eyes, and he was lost in her emerald eyes. Sakura closed her eyes and….

To be continued!

* * *

**So what do you think of my first chapter?**

**I always got so mad when peaple would just leave you hanging and keeping you in suspence so I've dicided to get revenge Muahahaha Muahaha caough cough (furball)**

**Actually this is an old story thatI wrote and I never made a continuation and nowI forgot what is supose to happen next (thats also why its also shortbeacause when i wrote it,it was 4 pages long)but Dont worry I will think of something soon Im not mean like some other people that dont update on a daily bases.**

**So look out for my fanfics and please read and riview Thank you.☺**


	2. Argue

**Im so sorry I didnt Update sooner. This is the seconed time ive Created a second Chapi for this the first one got deleted.**

**I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers I will accepte flames and please send me some ideas I although have Ch.3 nailed but ideas would be great to modify.**

* * *

Recap: Ch 1. Morning Whoop's

After and awkward pause he leaned her to the wall. Sakura with a bewildered face stared into his amber eyes. She was lost in his eyes, and he was lost in her emerald eyes. Sakura closed her eyes and….

To be continued!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ch 2. Band practice

"BANG!" (The friggin…) the Door slams open from downstairs.

"SAKURAAAAA" a short and frantic teen yelled. (Not that short like 5'0 Sakura's 5'2)

"Ughhh great Ediotas hear" Sakura said annoyed with a hint of sarcasm.

Syaoran just chuckled getting up off the bed. "He just cares about you..."

"Coming Eliot" Sakura awnsered so Eliot wouldn't go busting anymore doors.

They started walking down the hall to stairs.

"Yeah cares about ruining my life…"Sakura sad in a whisper but not nearly enough for Syaoran not to hear, and just realized what she just said.

'_Shit, shit, shit my big mouth why don't I ever friggin think'_

Syaoran grind at this comment with mischief in his eyes and looked at Sakura "so you're saying that by him interrupting he ruined your day"

"N-No I didn't mean it like tha-" she almost shouted and was then cut of by Syaoran.

"No so you meant that He ruined your whole life by slamming the door not letting you have your once in a lifetime chance at getting a kiss from the oh so famous Syaoran Li." He said it all in one full breath.

Sakura playfully hit Syaoran on the arm "You are so impossible"

'Yeah but that's why you like me right, C'mon I've seen it in your Diary your always talking about me" He said enthusiastically

Sakura gasped "You made a deal you said that if I let you read my Diary You wouldn't Tell ANYONE what you've read!" Sakura shrieked trying to keep her voice Down.

"But I did tell any one besides –" Syaoran was cut off by Eliot.

"Ahem" Eliot Fakly Coughed.

They already arrived down stairs and were about to continue there conversation.

"Ahe em" Eliot coughed again with more force.

"You should really do something about that cough" Sakura glanced at him knowing he was faking.

"SAKURA! Today's Band Practice the City Concert is on Friday" Eliot yelled in annoyance.

"Hey! Syaorans in the band too Ya know why aren't you yellin at him too!"Sakura was also annoyed.

"Because syaoran isn't the lead singer who missed Half a week of practice!"

"Well Sorry mister High and Mighty!"

"Guys lets just go to band practice already Geez" Syaoran trying to avoid them from fighting anylonger.

"OK" Both Sakura and Eliot Agreed (They get over things too quickly, Ne?)

Whith that they all ran to band practice.

To be continued!

* * *

**Please read and review! I wont update if you dont Review! Muaaaahahahahahaha caugh cagh (Dam hair ball)**


	3. Band Practice

**Declimar:I do not own ccs**

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is.**

**

* * *

**

-Recap Ch.2 Argue-

"SAKURA! Today's Band Practice the City Concert is on Friday" Eliot yelled in annoyance.

"Hey! Syaoran in the band too Ya know why aren't you yellin at him too!"Sakura was also annoyed.

"Because syaoran isn't the lead singer who missed Half a week of practice!"

"Well Sorry mister High and Mighty!"

"Guys lets just go to band practice already Geez" Syaoran trying to avoid them from fighting anylonger.

"OK" Both Sakura and Eliot Agreed (They get over things too quickly, Ne?)

Whith that they all ran to band practice.

-Ch.3 -

**Eliot's Garage**

When they all arrived for practice they got ready to start. Sakura was warming up her voice and then adjusting her guitar strings, Syaoran also adjusted his guitar strings, Eliot was just sitting around and stealing a few glances at Jienko who was adjusting her piano.(You know those stand up ones not the big classic sting piano the Electric one)

"Ok" Eliot started.

Eliot gave the signal on 3 "1….2…..3..."

Sakura Started to sing with out playing her guitar.

My feathers fall to the ground

My bleeding heart aching

My world spacing

My world turning Black

And there's no looking back

(Sakura's voice is now glad and annoyed at the same timeStarts playing guitar and everyone else)

What's the point that you're trying to prove

(Syaoran is know singing)

Oh nothing I'm just saying that I've found the treasure trove

(sakura)

Oh really, what's the treasure that causes you so much pressure

(Syaoran)

Lets just say that the treasure reminds me of a flower

(sakura)

you have me worked up ,and I don't even have the power

(Syaoran the music slows down and so does his voice in a soft maner)

Come on surly youd know that the tresure was right under your nose

(sakura same as Syaoran but a little more enthusiastic)

Well who knows, just spill the beans I promise I wont tell

(Syaoran)

Its not a secrete any more beacase my treasure …….

Is you.

* * *

Thank you for reading pls. review

This story was authord by

Emily L. (sakura)

Eliot M. (Eliot)


	4. Messed Up

**Sorry for not updating for ssssooooooooooooo long I started school 3 weeks ago and I got Tons of homwork i lll try to update more often before i had a writers block but now im all good and lots of IDEAS!

* * *

**

-Recap Ch.3 Rehersals-

Come on surly youd know that the tresure was right under your nose

(sakura same as Syaoran but a little more enthusiastic)

Well who knows, just spill the beans I promise I wont tell

(Syaoran)

Its not a secrete any more beacase my treasure …….

Is you.

**-Ch.4 Messed Up –**

Sakura stared at him bewildered 'That wasn't in the script'

Unsuspectedly syaorans face was inching closer to Sakuras. Closer closer closer and then……..

"HELLOOO" (sum cranky bum just had to interrupt) "You the lazy Bum who never Brushes and cant remember A FRICKIN SCRIPT" (gee were have I herd this before --) "WHY CANT YOU EVER DO WAT I SAY ITS ALWAYS YOUR WAY WAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**-Syaoran POV- **

"HELLOOO" "You the lazy Bum who never Brusheshis hair _'At least I have some'smirks_ and cant remember A FRICKIN SCRIPT" "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLABADY BLAY I am a dum ass BLAH BLAH my mommy calls me Dark but BLAH BLAH"

Syaoran was on the verge of cracking up when Eliot had another sudden burst.

"What's So Funny!" Wow if looks could only kill!

"1. At least I have hair." Still on the verge of cracking up "2. ………."

"WHAT YOU LAZY BUM WHAT!" wow he's angry.

'_Should I really tell him…….Nahhhhh……..SIKE!'_

"Well" Taps foot impatiently.

Smirks uncontrollably "and 2. If I recall your mom Calls You DARK BUTT!" "Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" takes a breath.

-Normal POV-

"Well" Taps foot impatiently.

Smirks uncontrollably "and 2. If I recall your mom Calls You DARK BUTT!"

"What YOU TOLD HIM SAKURA!"

Silence.

"Sakura?……Wolfie?"

(HAHAHAHA you got Ditched!)

-Sakura and Syaoran-

"Shouraaaaaan you weren't supposed to tell!" Sakura whined .

"Oh come on Sakura it was just a joke." Syaoran replied kind of worried he was going to get the silent treatment.

"Humph" Sakura started to speed up on her bike.

He was right and that was exactly what he got. He also went a little faster trying to keep up. Unfortunately she was taking many turns and many sharp curves. By the time he got to the last turn, He lost her.He looked at his surroundings by know he was by a park which was Known for its lushes fields of flowers and its Cherry Blossom trees._' Boy did I screw' sighs _He leaned his bike by a tree and headed to the field in the depths of the park. Once he reached a specific tree which dwelled close by the entrance of a forest right by the fields of the park, he circled the tree until he spotted some writing.

The writing or image engraved onto the trunk of the tree was of a Cherry blossom and a Wolf. You'd think there would be engravings all over the trees with in the Forest, well that was just it no one other than Syaoran and sakura would enter the forest. Why you ask ,well its said that the forest is gilled with wolves.

Now why would Sakura and Syaoran enter a wolf infested Forest? Well they knew these wolves more than you could ever imagine.

* * *

**Please R&R guys I might even stop writing cuz apparently no one reads my Fan Fics. :(**


	5. Urgent Authors note

OMG you guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long

!I have had this huge writers block especially since well you know how this story is authored by 2 ppl well Eliot kind of quite. But now my other friend is going to help. So expect an update in about 3-4 days (school sucks --)


End file.
